


Overwatching

by dragonsav



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Realtionships to Be Added, Smut, Tags to Be Added?, Ugh, i havent done these in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsav/pseuds/dragonsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of reader insert one shots concerning the colorful characters of Overwatch! </p><p>As the Reader, you can choose which of these wonderful characters come into your life, in more ways than one in some cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> some will be smut, some will not, everything will be noted in the summary of each chapter! I haven't written reader inserts in a while, mostly due to the negativity that they receive, but this is just a little self indulgent thing of mine... and as such, it will be updated at my leisure, some may be longer than others! but enjoy if you want to read it! 
> 
> unless otherwise specified, the reader is gender neutral, but this first one is a lady reader.

Your footsteps were silent against the tile floors of your home, sleep an impossible goal as memories haunted your mind. 

 

This didn't happen every night, but often enough that you were used to it. you could fall asleep easy enough at first, the dreams started the same. his voice, always coming from different directions, his face, always plastered behind your eyes when you shut them. 

_his screaming_

that's always what woke you. sometimes tears were in your eyes, and sometimes his name was on your tongue. sometimes you laid there, crying soundlessly, and other times you would march downstairs, grab the whiskey you kept in the cabinet and just drink. Tonight, Jack Daniels was your best friend. your cat meowed as you walked into the kitchen, jumping from his perch on the counter to rub against your legs. you managed a smile and knelt to pet the feline. a soft purr erupted from the creature, his ears perking and his eyes shutting as he bumped your hand with his head. You picked him up and cradled him to your chest, talking to him. "Can't sleep either can you Bastie?" the hairless cat curled against your chest, his eyes closed and purring. you scoffed, rolling your eyes. "Of course you can." 

you placed the cat on the counter, where he promptly sat down and began licking himself. you sighed and walked over to the pantry, grabbing the whiskey and a glass. 

a unnatural chill made you freeze, you picked your head up, frowning. it was in the middle of summer, and your air conditioning was never set lower than 78. you placed the glass and alcohol on the counter, a glint of metal catching your eye. you turned your head, squinting at the offending object. 

a set of dog tags rested on the counter, worn from years of wear, but meticulously cared for. 

chills shot through your bones and you swallowed past the lump in your throat. you slowly picked up the chain, the metal tabs clinking together gently. you turned them over in your hand, the lump swelling in your throat, tears burning behind your eyes. you ran your thumb over the name carved into the metal. 

_"Gabriel Reyes"_

You shook your head and threw the dog tags into a drawer, slamming it closed. Anger bubbled up in your chest, after the Swiss headquarters blew up... there wasn't even anything to bury. Angela had found his dog tag and given them to you. 

_"I know you cared for him, and he cared for you... it is only right that you have these."_

Her words rang in your mind, the pity and remorse thick in her words as she handed you the tags. you poured yourself a glass of the strong liquid and downed it. you shook your head, throat burning from the alcohol and unshed tears. His funeral wasn't broadcasted like Jack's was, no one but a handful of people mourned his death. the ones closest to him, Jesse, Winston, Reinhardt, Lena, Angela. a few others you didn't recognize... you remembered the day as if it were yesterday. 

_it was raining, nearly everyone had left... you sat in the rain, staring at the tombstone. Reinhardt set a large, gentle hand on your shoulder. you hardly looked up, turning your head slightly. the large man sighed. "It is... always hard. but... Gabriel would not want you to spend the rest of your life mourning him. come now, let us get you home." you nodded numbly, remembering happier times as you stood. it was stupid, but... Gabriel had always loved the rain._

You took another drink of the whiskey, eyes shut, hunched over the counter. you half contemplated drinking straight from the bottle. your cat suddenly jumped from the counter, hissing and spitting at the dark hallway, before darting under the couch still growling. you turned around, the cold returning and making you shiver. you shrugged it off as your cat being foolish, but you didn't turn your back on the hallway. you finished your second glass of whiskey setting it on the counter, when you heard a raspy, dark voice behind you. 

"That's a lot to chase away a bad dream, niñita." 

you jumped, whipping around, alarm crossing your mind. your heartbeat sped up, panic sending you into a tizzy. who the hell was in your house?! _'niñita... little girl.'_ you knew a good amount of Spanish, you demanded to learn after Gabe had begun calling you _amor._ the voice spoke from behind you again, and this time when you turned you were faced with a tall figure, black smoke rolling off their arms and shoulders. a white mask covered their face, crafted to resemble a barn owls face. fear shot up your spine, but was quickly replaced with confusion. the person lifted their hand, brushing away a strand of hair from your face. "you haven't changed." their voice... deep and rasping, yet... familiar. you opened your mouth to speak but the person spoke first. "Don't." 

it clicked in your head, this voice was too familiar, and you couldn't stop the tremble that came to your hands. your breaths became quick and heavy with emotion. "y-you..." your voice cracked and the person infront of you sighed. you stepped forward, hands just barley touching the white mask. tears threatening to break over your cheeks. 

"G-Gabriel...?"


	2. Hanzo Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to determine if i should just do two chapters with each character fr each gender. but i don't know, this one is a lady reader as well.

You never quite understood Hanzo.

Since the day you arrived at Overwatch, you were enthralled, so to speak. you too used a bow to fight, and while his style varied greatly from yours and you didn't have terrifying dragons, it was still a topic of conversation between the two of you. You would sometimes be training in the shooting range, and catch his eye, watching your form. he would offer tips on how to better shoot, and one time he even joined you. during one of these sessions he had shot a perfect bulls-eye, and had looked at you, almost challenging. you took the offer and mirrored his shot on the other target. 

He smiled, and told you that you had gotten better before he left. since then you had been trying to see him more, but it seemed he was avoiding you. you hadn't really noticed at first, Hanzo was quite solitary at times, so you didn't think much of it. when you did notice, it kind of struck you hard. you thought that your relationship was okay, but maybe you had done something...? 

it went on for a few weeks, and you decided to give Hanzo his space. 

You had been training vigorously all day, some upgrades to your gear required more training, and you were looking forward to relaxing. you just got out of the shower, tossing your towel across a chair to dry as you grabbed your clothes, shorts and a t-shirt. a soft knock at your door drew your attention. you lazily walked over to the door, your shoulders sore from pulling your bow back during training. you swung your door open, hardly thinking about your scantily clad clothes until you saw who it was. 

Hanzo stood in front of you, his eyes slightly widened. "are... Do you have time to talk?" You looked at him, shocked. after these weeks of avoidance, now he wants to talk? you stood there dumbfounded for a minute, before you nodded. "Ah... yeah, yeah sure." 

You stepped aside, letting him in. Hanzo stepped into the room, slowly surveying the surroundings. you shut the door, walking over to your dresser, trying to search for a pair of pants or something to cover up. You knew Hanzo had an issue with intimacy and such, and it was no secret that you had been crushing on Hanzo for a while. there was even a period of time when it was all Lucio and D.va would talk about. 

You eventually found a pair of baggy sweatpants and tossed them on, turning to find Hanzo staring at you. Your heart fluttered a bit, his brown eyes meeting yours for a moment. 

"so... you wanted to... talk?" 

Hanzo nodded, his eyes darting to the ceiling. "I wanted to apologize. for being evasive. I am aware that you... care for me, and I wish to reciprocate this feeling." his words were unsure, a steady blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Your heart practically stopped, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. "You.... did I hear that right...?" Hanzo nodded. "I should think so." You took in a breath, excitement and a twinge of uncertainty flowing through you. "H-Hanzo i... i don't-" Hanzo cut you off, stepping closer to you and hesitantly taking your hand in his. "I... would like to kiss you. is that alright?" You were surprised by how gentle he was acting... it was sweet. you smiled and nodded. "yes, that's more than alright." 

Hanzo pressed forward, his free hand going up to cup your jaw as he kissed you.

it was more than you expected, his lips were soft and his movements were slow and sure. he broke the kiss, his dark brown eyes searching you face, trying to read you. You couldn't stop the smile that tugged at your features as you gazed at him. he mirrored your smile and kissed you again. 

You asked him to stay once you two decided that yes, you were going to be together. he had accepted and you spent the night in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Despite what Hana and Lucio thought, you didn't want to rush things, and that was fine with Hanzo.


End file.
